The Forgotten World
by RandomGirl200
Summary: It's been sixty years since Nina Martin was admitted into the mental asylum, and she's been asleep since. Now, when she awakens, she finds herself in a world that's seemingly empty, no movement or nothing. However, there's a greater concern just around the corner... and Nina can't face it on her own. The evil that awaits is unpredictable. She needs help, and fast. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Awaken

**Hey! (:**

**Okay so I got bored&I was watching my sister play this game about a guy in a mental institute, can't remember much else, but I wanted to do a story about something to do with that. And so, I got to writing, and here it is!**

**Summary: It's been sixty years since Nina Martin was admitted into the mental asylum, and she's been asleep since. Now, when she awakens, she finds herself in a world that's seemingly empty, no movement or nothing. However, there's a greater concern just around the corner... and Nina can't face it on her own. The evil that awaits is unpredictable. She needs help, and fast.**

**I know it's not the best sounding summary, but you know me (or you don't) that I'm not the best at summaries.**

**THE PICTURE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I searched on Google and found it, and it belongs to somebody on deviantart so I'm not trying to take credit. I just wrote on it for my cover image, just saying. :S**

**Anyway, here it is! It was just an idea, but if people like it I can continue! **

**Enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

You could expect Nina Martin's surprise when she awoke in a bed, and was wearing a strait jacket.

"You're awake," a voice boomed, and Nina jumped five feet into the air.

"Where am I?" was Nina's first interrogating question, ignoring how fast her heart was pumping, and how scared she was.

"Anubis Mental Institute," the reply sounded.

"How long was I out?" Nina's next question was asked.

"Sixty years," the same voice responded.

Nina was gobsmacked.

"Sixty years?! Why have I been asleep for sixty years?! Why can't I remember why I'm here?!" Nina was screaming.

"You were injected with a drug to make you forget what you had done, what you had been through," the voice replied. "Though it was so powerful, it caused you to fall into a deep sleep. Nobody thought you'd ever wake up."

"Well, I'm awake now, so let me out of this place!" Nina demanded.

"They're coming for you, Nina Marie Martin," Nina didn't want to ask how they knew her name.

"Who's coming for me?" Nina asked weakly.

"You must go, quickly, before it is too late!" the voice sounds panic and urgent. "You can do this, Nina Martin. It's all up to you now." was the last thing the voice said, before fading into silence.

"What's up to me?" Nina whispered quietly to herself, but it was useless. The person had gone, and now she was alone. For all she knew, she was alone from the start. That voice might've been made up. Growling slightly, Nina got up from the bed and made her way over to the sealed door, which had some type of scanning system. Nina fell to her knees and stared into the electric blue system.

"Authorised personnel only," a voice called out from the machine, and then an image of a handprint outline appeared.

The same voice that had previously spoke to her.

It was a recorded message, for if she had ever awoken.

"How do I get out of here if I can't scan my hand?!" Nina practically shouted.

A heavy breathing sounded from the opposite end of the room, giving Nina endless goosebumps.

"Y-You're awake..." the voice heaved, as though it was a struggle to speak. It was unknown to identify who this was in the dark.

"Who are you?" Nina responds quietly.

"That doesn't matter," the voice replies icily, letting out a low moan. "I've been asleep, just like you. Only I woke up yesterday."

"Do you have access to the door?" Nina tried desperately.

"Yes, I do," the person replied. "I'm patient 3, and you were the fourth."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"W-We all got injected, forgot everything," the voice coughed. "Only now, I'm remembering. You had saved us."

"What?" Nina couldn't make sense of this. How could she have saved them? More importantly, who was 'us'?

"Each time I remember," the voice continued. "The more it hurts."

"What hurts?" Nina questions softly.

"Everything," the person let out a strangled cry. "Especially my head. They were after us."

"Who's they?" Nina tried.

Shuffling was heard, before Nina noticed a hand being pressed onto the blue pad, and it flashed green. A door was heard sliding open, and Nina saw the faint light of a hallway.

"You must go," the person wheezed, and he pulled out a glimmering, shiny metal. Nina was frightened as he or she grabbed her and pulled her closer, bringing the knife down. But all they did was cut the strait jacket loose enough for her to get out of. "Leave. They're after you, don't you get it?"

"Surely somebody else is out there, right?" Nina attempted.

"Who knows?" the person says lightly. "Nearly everybody was killed."

* * *

_She ran, gun in hand. She raced down the halls with ease, her gun loaded, her expression full of determination. Adrenaline surged through her veins as she hurriedly unlocked the door up ahead, before slipping through and out into the street._

_Bodies littered the floor, almost everything was stained with red. The expressions on the dead bodies were almost unreadable under the crimson masks they wore. She walked through the street shakily, glancing at each and every body._

_The majority of the human population lay on the cobbled floor._

_A low, menacing growl erupted from behind her, followed by many others._

_They were the reason why._

* * *

Nina gasped, blinking rapidly, and she felt a hand grip her wrist. What was that? Was that a... memory?

"If you remember," Nina felt their hand shaking. "You will die." Nina had no words, what could she say to that?

"Save what's left of this place," the person's eyes were slowly fluttering shut, Nina could see that thanks to the light of the hallway. "Save yourself, if you can." with that, an unpleasant sound racked through their body, before they softly collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

Nina shrugged the jacket that was restricting her arms off of her body and abandoned it onto the floor. She took a wistful glance at the person on the floor one last time, before standing and slowly exiting the room.

The hallway seemed never ending - just a long line of corridor, no doors apart from this one. Nina shook her head and began walking to her right and down the hall, taking looks behind her for extra measure. That dream, memory, vision, whatever it was, had surely freaked her out.

After what had seemed like a decade of walking, Nina approached the end of the hall round a corner, and through an open door. It looked like a control room of some sort, and her eyes tripled in size.

It wasn't what was in the room what worried her.

It was what she could see outside.

Fire cackled on parts of the street, battered and beaten down cars were scattered, doors flying open, the engine dying down, glass shards were everywhere. The fact that it was chillingly empty, no source of life, scared her.

Was she the only one left?

A computer in the room began to turn on by itself, crackling with static. A face appeared, and it was a redhead with striking green eyes.

"Nina Martin?" she says. "You're awake, excellent."

"I see I'm not the only one left," Nina replies shakily.

"My name's Patricia, and there isn't much time to talk," Patricia continued.

"Behind you is necessary equipment - armour, a flashlight if needed, and a gun. Take them, put them on." when Nina didn't move, the redhead grew impatient. "Now!" Nina turned and noticed the armour. A black chest plate that covered her front, back and arms. She yanked it on, before pulling on the pants that went down to her ankles. She slipped on black, shiny boots and a headset, slipping the earpiece in. Nina then slipped on the black belt and stuck one of two guns in the side of it, keeping one in her hand and putting the flashlight in the other side of the belt.

"Excellent, you're all suited up," Patricia says. "Now, I'm directing you a path to come and meet me, and it should be the safest way out of the asylum."

"Wait!" Nina yelps. "Who are you, and why are you helping me?"

"Because I need you," Patricia replies.

"Why do you need me?" Nina asked through gritted teeth.

Patricia ignored her questions. "There isn't much time. I'll keep talking to you over the headset and directing you to the exit. You might want to be quick, because for one, I'm an impatient girl. And two," a loud bang erupted from the hallway Nina was previously in. "They've found you." Patricia finished.

"Who's they?" Nina shrieks, panic settling in.

"Just follow my orders!" Patricia demanded. "Go through that door to your right and I'll direct you from there. MOVE IT!" Nina nodded as the monitor faded to black. Her grip tightened on the sleek, black shotgun as she did what she was ordered, and bolted through the right door.

The same questions circled her head.

Why me?

More importantly, though...

...who's they?

* * *

**First chapter - complete.**

**I know, not the best, but it sums up some things. Nina was injected so she didn't remember anything, but it also backfired, and now she's only just awoken. She still looks like a teen, though, so you know...**

**Anyway! What's Patricia needing Nina for? What was that flashback? And if she remembers... she dies. What did the person mean? Who's after her? So many questions, hehehe! :D**

**The next chapter should be up very soon if I get at least 3+ reviews? That sound good? Okay.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (;**


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

**Hey there! (:**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! It means a bunch, and it's nice to know people check out these types of stories.**

**I've gotten really into this and I'm getting more and more ideas... so yeah, I'm having great fun writing this, and it's only Chapter 2! Expect lots of cool stuff happening! :P**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Nina didn't know what 'they' were, but judging be the way everybody she had heard from so far, they weren't good at all. She was just doing what she had been ordered and had fled from that control room and had now approached a set of wooden stairs.

"Go down those stairs," Patricia's voice came through her earpiece. "Then go towards the door with a control panel on the front. I'll tell you what to do in a moment."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Nina suddenly spoke with newly found confidence. Really, she didn't know if she could trust this girl or not. She looked pretty intimidating, and even more so sneaky.

"Because I know what happened to you," Patricia's voice was now softer, barely audible, even if she was speaking right into Nina's ear. "I know what you went through, I was there." Nina frowned sadly. She had no idea what happened, and that annoyed her deeply. The fact that everybody knew what happened, yet she didn't know what she went through herself? It was absurd. More importantly, if it was sixty years and Patricia still looked a teenager, the technology must be amazing. Maybe she did something, lock herself in a capsule? Nina was thinking the most strangest thoughts.

"Okay, I'm heading down the stairs now," Nina says, and slowly began to make her way downstairs, gun at the ready for any surprises. She knew she should hurry, those... things, or whoever they were, were back in the hall. Though it seemed that they were gone, or were preoccupied with something. All she knew for sure, though, was that she should hurry. Her sleek, black boots rested on each step as she went, the wood creaking and moaning, suffering from their old, tattered state. Her armour surprisingly weighed nearly nothing, and she even forgot occasionally that she was wearing such protection. A light flickered at the bottom of the stairs, and Nina descended towards it. "Door with a control panel," Nina murmured to herself, and she strolled with ease along the blood red carpet. She spotted a blue system - similar to the one in the previous room - up ahead, and ran towards it. Numbers flashed up as a hologram on the screen, resembling a keypad.

"The code is 9421," Patricia sounded in her ear. Nina nodded to herself and punched in the numbers. A green glow illuminated the room and the door slid open. "You're now heading towards the street, which you'll have to cross over the road to get into the opposite building, and then catch the underground tram."

"That sounds like a lot of work," Nina says dryly, stepping into a room identical to the one she had just left, and it was faintly lit. "Are the trams still running?"

"Not exactly, but you'll be able to rewire the system with my guidance," Patricia replied. "You have had experience with rewiring."

"I have?" Nina asked in surprise.

* * *

_She slammed into the door, the breath escaping her lips in a gasp. Reacting quickly, she turned around and dashed towards a doorway, running inside and slamming the door shut just in time, before a ear splitting shriek sounded from outside. A dent suddenly appeared in the door, and numerous banging was heard. She growled, bolting towards a nearby control box. She ripped the seal from the box, exposing the many wires inside. More thumping._

_"Come on," she said to herself desperately, fiddling with the many wires, swapping some here and there. "Oh, hell with it," she yelped, before completely ripping out a red and blue wire._

_"All systems lockdown," an automatic voice sounded, and the slamming stopped from outside, as though having heard that the door wouldn't open, no matter how much force was used, the lockdown was more powerful._

_She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the heavily attacked door, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor._

_What a narrow escape that was._

* * *

Nina hissed, her hand immediately flying to her forehead. The pain was excruciating, the visions were so vague. It was her, she was sure of it... but what was she doing, what was she running from? Firstly she witnessed all of those bodies, and now she saw herself rewiring circuits, before seemingly getting too frustrated and yanking out part of it? Did she even know that'd work?

"Nina!" Patricia's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Yeah?" Nina snapped back into reality - or living hell, take your pick - and was on high alert.

"Cross that street," Patricia advises. Nina mutters a response and mightily yanks open the door, and Nina's eyes landed on the street. The fire was faint, glass shards were at every single spot on the floor still. Nina was thankful that she wore such thick footwear. Slowly but steadily, Nina began to walk across to the tram station, glancing around for any signs of activity. She had now reached the tram station and, taking one last look around, Nina rushed inside and slammed the door shut.

She could've sworn she saw a pair of eyes behind one of the cars.

Dismissing the thought, Nina stood up straight, bearing her gun, and awaited Patricia's demands.

"Excellent progress, Martin," Patricia exclaimed. Then her voice dropped. "Just like old times." Nina wasn't sure she was meant to hear that, so she kept her lips sealed. "Now, go onto the abandoned tram down the flight of stairs, and I'll give you step by step orders on how to rewire the system, and then the tram will bring you to me."

"Okay," Nina replied, and took off straight away down the stairs. She just wanted to be with someone else; she hated being alone. Now reaching the tiled flooring of the tram platform, she entered the open doors and made her way along the cabins towards the front. Instantly, Nina spotted the control panel, extremely high tech and seemingly locked.

"Now, open the gear box underneath the panel," Nina did as Patricia asked, opening up the box to find millions of wires, at least one of every colour, all crossed over with each other. "Now, take the green wire and swap it with the red." Nina did so. "Now-"

A shriek ripped through the tram, and Nina's breath quickened at the horrifying sound.

"W-What was that?" Nina breathed.

"They've found you again," Patricia groaned. "Okay, I'm sending back up to help you, just have your gun at the ready and sit tight! You were injected with a tracker when you were awake... when everything happened."

"Sooner or later you'll have to tell me what happened!" Nina practically shouted.

"If I tell you, you will die!" Patricia screams, deafening Nina slightly. "I'm stuck with the horrifying memories. I never got injected to make you forget. Count yourself lucky, but then again, it comes with a curse. It prevents you from remembering. But you seem so persistent, you want to remember! You want to die..."

"I'm sorry," Nina apologised. "I just got frustrated, not knowing is killing me. Bad choice of words."

Another scream sounded, worse than the first.

"Backup will be there in a second, hang on tight Nina!" Patricia encouraged.

"B-Backup? As in other humans?" Nina stuttered hopefully.

"Yes, Nina, we aren't the only ones," Patricia says. "In fact, you used to know these lot... but you remember nothing, nobody..."

Thudding was heard approaching.

"Patricia!" Nina shrieked, loading her gun and kneeling on the floor, pointing the gun at the tram door in front of her.

"They're almost there, they're coming!" Patricia's words echoed, but by then, the door was rammed down. It was all a blur as the figure, thing, monster, person let out a roar, before an excruciating pain erupted in Nina's cheek. Blood trickled down her face as the thing let out another roar, before throwing Nina to the floor, her gun sliding across the cabin, her earpiece falling out and the monster stomping on it.

No communication with Patricia.

Nina didn't know if it was a person, or an experiment, or even a deformed creature. Her eyes slowly began to droop as she clutched her crimson cheek. The figure loomed over Nina, but before it even raised its sharp, clawed hand, a hand gripped the shoulder, and threw it backwards. Two boys stood there, extremely powerful and massive guns in their grips.

"Nina Martin," one of the boys said. "Long time, no see." the other boy aimed his gun and fired at the figure, a yellowy-orange light type bullet from the end of the gun. The person-like-animal let out a low moan before collapsing completely.

The boy that had fired the gun slid down next to Nina, whilst the other double checked the creature.

"Nina? Nina!" the boy urged. "Stay with us!" he then addressed to his partner. "Come on, we have to get her to Williamson!" Nina assumed they meant Patricia, but she felt so lost, so at peace, so tired, that she couldn't register anything.

"Rewire this tram, come on, let's get going!" were the last things she heard before her eyes fluttered shut, consuming her into darkness.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Oooh! Nina was attacked! She had another flashback, and who was the back up? More importantly, WHAT attacked Nina?**

**Nina will remember a new thing in each chapter, and the more she does... the less chance she has. Gasp, It's mean yet so good. :D**

**Anyway! The next chapter should be up soon.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **

**~Random (:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Team

**Hey y'all! (;**

**I know, I haven't updated in a few days! BUT I did have a tooth out on Tuesday (might I say, I entertained myself for about 30 minutes with my numbed mouth, I kept poking my lip it felt funny hehe) and then the next few days I wasn't well. So you know... yikes.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter, and now, here's chapter 3!**

**Enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open softly, instinctively hissing in pain at the sudden jolt in her cheek.

"That's a nasty cut you'll have, fairly bruised as well," a voice says. Nina sits bolt upright, one hand delicately on the skin of her cheek.

"Patricia," Nina breathed out.

"In the flesh," Patricia says with a low chuckle. "You're lucky I sent back up, you know. You went into shock after you were struck, and the boys came just in time." she gestured towards two boys; an African-American boy and a fairly tall one with blonde hair.

"Nina!" the blonde cheered. "You're awake."

"Jerome," the other one said, whacking him in the chest. "She doesn't remember us."

"I'm sorry, I really wish I do," Nina sighs in defeat.

"Well, I'm Alfie," Alfie greeted. "That one is Jerome, as you know. We were sent to rescue you."

"Oh. Well, thank you," Nina says, obviously pleased at how nice they were towards her.

"I rewired the tram whilst Jerome got rid of that thing..." Alfie then shuddered for dramatic effect.

"Oh, and here's your new earpiece," Jerome says, handing over a sleek black earpiece identical to the one she had previously obtained. "This one, however, is better. The one you had before could only contact one person," he turned his head and pointed to his own earpiece. "Now, you can talk to us all. Our names are already in there, so if you say our names, it'll call us."

"Us? Are there more?" Nina asked in disbelief.

Patricia nods. "Of course." she then rose her tone. "GET IN HERE!" immediately, six other people came scrambling through a door, and stood up straight in a line. Patricia went down said line and introduced them all one by one; Mara, Mick, Eddie, Amber, Fabian and Joy.

"Mara specialises in technology," Patricia began. "She doesn't really go out on the field unless it's necessary. So if you call Mara, she'll scan the perimeter and all that, give you codes, everything."

"Pleased to see you again, Nina!" Mara gushed. Nina could only nod.

"Mick is amazing up front; high stamina, can use almost every weapon, which makes him good for attacking. If you need back up, call him as well. Jerome and Alfie are great with weapons, that can do literally anything." Nina just kept nodding.

"Long time no see," Mick greeted.

"Amber... well, she-" Patricia began, but was cut off by the teary eyed blonde.

"I was your partner in the field," Amber sniffles. "We did loads of missions together... we were great."

Patricia had a grave expression as she gave Amber a small nod. Nina had no clue what to say to that. It was heartbreaking; somebody who knew you for so long had finally been reunited with you, and you had no idea who they were.

"Fabian and Joy are all rounders," Patricia began to finish. "Joy is stealthy, and is my partner if I go out for a mission. We both create diversions mainly, and put our lives on the line."

Joy smiles softly at Nina.

"Eddie is basically the same as Mick, which is why they mainly go on tasks together," Patricia sums up the boy named Eddie.

"Fabian is good with hacking, so if you need to rewire a higher security system, or even set traps, he's your guy, and also heals you if injured," Patricia says. "Like Jerome said before, say one of our names and we'll immediately connect with you. We can even all talk at once together, but that's only for emergencies."

Nina nodded once more.

"So we were... a team?" Nina chose her words carefully.

Alfie nodded in reply. "We were the best."

"How come you guys remember, and I don't?"

"Nina, what we all went through back there... we were all stable enough to carry on," Joy said gently. "You went through so much more; you attempted to save us by risking your own life. Too much was what you witnessed for you to continue normally. We had to inject you, Nina."

"I understand," Nina spoke quietly. "I'm just glad there are more humans." everybody chuckled at this and gathered round, sitting on the floor of the tram station. The tram was just to their right that Nina, Jerome and Alfie had travelled on, and stairs to their left. There were too many of them; if anything came, they'd be dead in a blink of an eye. They were each other's back up.

That was also when Nina noticed a red triangle shape in her armour chest plate, glowing scarlet. "What's this?"

"That's your tracker," Patricia spoke up. "We all have one, just different colours. Yours, however, is altered. There is a way for you to regain memory."

Nina's ears perked up. "How?"

The rest of them exchanged a glance. "Only time can tell you, Nina. You'll find out soon." Amber piped up.

"Okay..." she says with a frustrated sigh. "Can you at least tell me what those things are?" She remembers a bit more now; the beast like monster charging at her, its claws as sharp as knives as they slashed open her cheek.

"They aren't things," Mara spoke quietly. "They're the human race... they're us, Nina."

* * *

_She turned on her heel, away from the carcasses of the many crimson bodies on the road, and towards the source of the growl. There were about five of them, and she had a fairly large gun, but would it be enough?_

_Could she kill her own race?_

_None of them made a move, they just stood there, snarling. Nina was positive she could. They were no longer humans._

_Flesh peeling away in shreds, the yellowy infected areas visible and overflowing with pus, open wounds about the size of a human head in the thighs and stomach that were so wide you could see bone. Blood poured from these creatures like a flowing river, their teeth now chipped and slanted, their faces distorted, a burning flesh smell rotting in the air..._

_They were humans, alright._

_Just a different kind._

_A monstrous kind._

* * *

Nina let out a groan, leaning back on the tiles. "My head," she whimpered softly.

"We can't tell her much more!" Patricia barked. "If we do so, we increase her chances of dying!"

"How did these humans become what they are, anyway?" Nina was begging to know. "Please, tell me, just that bit of information!"

"When you're stronger, we will tell you as much as your heart desires," Fabian said gently. It was then that Nina glanced up, noticing how beautiful he really was. His chestnut hair that she wanted to run her hands through. His eyes as blue as the ocean. She averted her eyes before she could continue.

"Look, I know we aren't the only humans left," Eddie says. "There's a whole building full of them on the other side of the city - but they're not good like us. They don't want to avenge the human race. They want to destroy it, like the zombies have done."

Zombies.

That's what Nina shall call the deformed humans from now on.

"Here's the plan," Patricia began, and everybody listened intently. "If we're going to get there, and stop them, then we have to act fast." her gaze shifted along each and every team member. "Mick, Eddie! You two will take the streets - I know it'll take quite a lot of walking, or even running, but I know you two I can count on to fulfil this."

"We won't let you down," Eddie says, and Mick nods.

"Jerome, Alfie!" the red head continued. "You two will take the tram into the centre of the city, then continue on foot towards the Zeno tower incorporation." Zeno. Nina made a mental note of this.

"Mara, can you stay at base by yourself?" Patricia asked.

"I'll stay with her, only until I'm needed," Fabian jumps in, and Patricia nods in confirmation.

"Joy and I will... well, let's just say we know the quickest route to the tower, just a few hours shorter than all of yours. But we'll spy from a distance. Once we all meet up at the tower, we go in together..." her voice dropped. "Just like we did before, but in the lab..."

The lab.

Nina was currently making any note of any key words.

"Nina, Amber," Patricia turned to them next. "You two will go through the necessary buildings that Mara will instruct. You could even find evidence, as the majority of buildings are what Zeno had abandoned, or even his workers were in and could've left important files."

"Got it," Amber says with a nod, before turning to Nina. "Are you up for it?"

Nina grins, standing up slowly. "Hey," she began, a newly found confidence sparking inside of her. "We're a team. If I did it once, who's to say I can't do this again?" everybody cheered and went to hug her, before gathering their needed supplies and weaponry.

Everybody was still worried though, as Nina could trigger another memory when exploring such places. Even if she does, it'll be little. If she remembers a big memory - a key flashback, something extremely important - then it's certain that she'd grow weak, and to the state where her heart will stop altogether.

Though everybody knew Nina meant what she had said as well.

They were a team.

The best one at that.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 = COMPLETE!**

**It was just a filler of what happened, the backup, what's going on and what they need to do, a bit of background info etc.**

**So those 'things' are the human race, just something happened and they turned into a horrible zombie like form. You'll find out how in the next chapter! ;)**

**Anyway! The next chapter should be up soon, possibly (likely) tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Incident

**Hey there! (:**

**Sorry I didn't update when I said I would, I've been writing the next chapter for ALL of my unfinished stories. So you see, I've been fairly busy.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it so much!**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 4! THIS IS ABOUT THE INCIDENT! (Sorry if you get confused or think it's stupid, I wrote this chapter in 10 minutes, cut me some slack!)**

**Enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"Okay, let's get going!" Patricia commanded, and everybody nodded. They all had a gun in their hands, and some stowed away on special packs on their backs. "Mara, Fabian! You two stay at base and track all of us by our trackers, you know what colours we all are."

Nina was red, she knew that, and her eyes scanned everybody else. Amber was pink. Jerome was green. Alfie was yellow. Patricia was purple. Eddie was orange. Fabian was electric blue, Joy was light blue. Mara was grey and lastly, Mick was white. They all had helmets, which they put on, and the shell was black but the visors were the colour of their trackers.

"Yup," Mara replies. "The two of us will track you, scan buildings if needed, look up files, pass codes... whatever you need, we'll do it."

"Excellent," Patricia chirped. "So we all know where we're going. Jerome and Alfie, underground tram." the boys nodded and headed into the tram, but still stayed to listen to the rest their leader had to say. "Mick, Eddie, your patrolling the surface. Joy and I will take our route. Mara and Fabian, go to base. Nina and Amber, go up the stairs and into the apartment blocks - Mara will lead you from there. Am I clear?"

"Yes," everybody chimed.

Patricia nods. "Then let's head off." everybody did so. The tram took off, Mick and Eddie bolted up the stairs, Joy and Patricia went in an opposite direction, Mara and Fabian headed quickly to base, and Nina and Amber made their way up the stairs which Mick and Eddie had rushed up.

"Alright," Mara's voice jolted through Amber and Nina's ears. "Head through the left door into the apartment blocks." they did as they were told. "Now head into the elevator and go to the fifth floor." the girls stepped inside the small elevator and Amber jabbed the button 5 with her thumb, and the elevator lit up and they were heading up. "Once on the floor, head to the door straight ahead and cross the bridge."

"Got it," Amber clarified, and then both girls pressed their earpiece and pushed in a black button, cutting off communication.

"This all feels... natural," Nina commented, holding the large AK 47 gun in her arms. "As though I just know what to do."

"Because you do," Amber replied.

Realisation crossed Nina's face. "Oh, yeah, right. I've done this before. Sorry, I forgot."

Amber smiled softly at her. "No worries," the blonde responds, and the elevator comes to a sudden halt, the metal doors sliding open willingly. The girls walk out of the elevator and Mara's voice began to ring in their ears once more.

"Straight ahead and into the control room, then cross the bridge," Mara repeated what she had said previously, only adding that the room ahead was in fact a control room.

"Yes ma'am," Nina said, and Amber cracks a grin as they walked, obeying Mara's commands. Silently, the partners in crime advanced down the deserted hallway, reaching the padlocked door. "We have to break this off?" the heavy chains were wrapped around the door handles, and three silver padlocks rested in between.

"Hang on," Amber says, pulling something out of her black pants pocket. She lifted up a tube and twisted the bottom, winding down the lid to reveal ruby red lipstick.

"This is no time to apply make up," Nina says, stifling a small laugh.

"It's not lipstick," Amber responds, confusing Nina deeply. What? All was cleared, however, when Amber aimed the tip of the lipstick look alike at the padlocks and pressed down on a gold button on the side, allowing a red laser to shoot from the tube and onto the padlock. Amber swiftly flicked her wrist and the red laser glided along the chain, slicing the three padlocks off. Amber smiled victoriously, turning off the laser and putting the lid back up.

"That's impressive," Nina says in awe, and Amber smiles at her.

"My weapons look like make up accessories. Lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, plenty more. That's only because people assume I'm just a pretty face," Amber informs her. Nina didn't want to know what anything else did. Make up just advanced to the next level of danger for all she knew.

Amber and Nina gripped the chain on each side of the door, and gave it a vicious, mighty tug. The metal chains all broke off from the handles and bunched up in their hands, which was then soon dropped and dumped in a clump on the floor. Then they yanked the doors open and kicked the chains out of their way with their combat boots, before walking into the control room.

Numerous computers and machines were located at every inch of the room. Many metal tables full of metres and colourful buttons. What they do is unknown, and quite frankly, Nina didn't want to find out. One machine, though, did indeed catch her glance.

A bright green screen with the text 'Zeno Lab Experimental Files' flashed.

Zeno Towers was what they were heading for, so this must be important.

"Hey, keep an eye on the doors whilst I have a look at this," Nina says to Amber dismissively, beginning to walk to the machine.

"Nina, that'll trigger a memory!" Amber protested, but nonetheless, got her gun ready and turned from one door, the one they came in through, to the other.

Nina sat down at the tattered, grey chair in front of the technology, noticing some headphones hooked up to the wiring. Shrugging, Nina placed them over her ears and began to touch the machine's screen, which was indeed how you accessed the files. One specific topic saved was what caught her eye.

_Experimental Incident._

Nina tapped the clip with her thumb, which opened audio information as to what happened.

A voice began to speak, which coincidentally, was the same one that had greeted her when she awoke from her slumber. "Rodenmaar and Zeno conducted a plan to make a medicine that could cure anything and everyone from things, even from cancer." the voice said, and Nina's eyes widened. "A few people who took said medicine became even worse. The medicine had a false reaction, causing those who took it to die instantly."

"Sheesh," Nina murmured to herself quietly.

The voice continued. "However, when trying to make said medicine better, the entire laboratory was engulfed into flames as a massive fire broke out. The fire melted every single chemical in the lab together and, when the fire died, the fumes floated into the air. Anybody who inhaled it captured a nasty radiation disease, even going to the lengths of losing limbs from the horrible side effects."

Is this how the human race became what it is now?

"One by one, every human had slowly progressed into a new species - their skin began to shed and everybody was overflowing with disease. The breakout of this virus was causing everybody to turn to zombies - it was so lethal and so effective, it was simply unstoppable."

"Oh my God," Nina whispered, putting her head in her hands. They had tried to cure cancer, leukaemia, everything in the book. They weren't all bad.

"The fumes seeped through the human body, immediately killing all of the blood cells and slowly causing the bones to expand to the point of bursting through the flesh. The veins' circulation was cut off, and the human mind was overpowered with the strong effects. The radiation from each little bit of the chemical caused the skin to blister and bubble, and also internal bleeding."

It slowly killed them from the inside, and then out.

That still didn't explain why Nina never got the disease, or the rest of the team.

"It took five days to spread along the entire length of the city. Technology helped some people survive, and people were imprisoned in the mental institutes as the effects were messing with their minds."

Was that why she ended up there?

"Every building was on lockdown. The only reason the people in the mental institutes didn't transform from the virus was because they already had it."

Nina's stomach churned. She had the virus?

"As they were safe inside and not exposed to vast amounts of the disease, it only messed with their minds. It made them crazy, but being crazy kept them alive. Even some had to be put to sleep."

Nina had to be put to sleep, but why? Because she had gone too crazy, or because she went through too much? Both was what she presumed.

"Many of the survivors wore heavy, specially designed black armour and headgear to prevent them from picking up the disease."

That's why Nina was wearing full length armour, covering every part of her skin.

The disease was still there.

"To this day, Zeno is safely tucked inside his tower, presumably crazy like the rest of the people, where he is still conducting up a plan to control the newly formed human race. There is only thirty people estimated still alive today."

Zeno was trying to control the zombies, that's why Patricia was so keen to stop him. If he could control them, he'd come after those who were still alive so he had an army, and could even then, the results were unimaginable.

Nina ripped the headphones off and threw them onto the machinery, not wanting to hear anymore.

She barely picked up what it had said; it was so confusing.

"Nina!" Amber's voice snapped her back into reality. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed out.

Amber stiffened. "You now know how it happened, don't you?" Nina nodded. "But no memories?"

"Not one," Nina says with a sigh. "Basically, I learned that Zeno tried to cure those who were sick. A fire happened, everything combined and created a killer virus. The virus was consumed by all of the citizens and transformed them into zombies. The only reason I survived was because I was indoors, not enough of the contaminated atmosphere was inside, and I went loopy.  
This armour and helmet prevents us from picking up said disease, as the exposure can kill as easily as a bullet. Lastly, Zeno's gone mad with the power and wealth he must have, and the fact that he can create an army. Am I right?"

Amber took a minute to process her rambling, and only her breathing could be heard from inside her helmet. "That's correct, the disease is so bad that even if you take your gloves off for a second, you could turn into a zombie. If there's enough of the virus, that is."

"Tell me this, at least," Nina spoke up. "Why does there have to be a certain amount of virus to kill?"

"Because," Amber replied. "If it's indoors and it isn't much, then it only messes with your brain. If your outside, in the open air that's completely filled with contamination, then you'll stand no chance. Nowhere is safe. Just be lucky we have armour."

"How can you tell if somebody has the disease?" Nina's final question.

"They'll have a bite mark or some sort of infected cut, basically anything that looks horrible, they're contagious," Amber replied, and Nina simply nodded.

All this information was so much to take in.

"You two!" Mara's voice crackled through their ears. "C'mon, over that bridge, hurry!"

"We're on our way," Nina says, and the two girls slide open the door and out onto the bridge.

A snarl comes from the shadows of the control room.

Make that three.

* * *

**DONE!**

**I know, the 'incident' wasn't ENTIRELY clear and easy to understand, but it did cover up what happened. Basically a fire spread when trying to create the cure of all cures, and caused a virus, spreading throughout the entire population. Indoors don't have as much of the infected air than outside, which doesn't kill you entirely, just messes with your head. It explains why Nina had to be put to sleep (kinda).**

**DUNDUNDUN! Amber's armed and dangerous, eh? They all have colours, tehe. There will be couples in future chapters, don't worry!**

**The next chapter should be up very soon, keep your eyes open!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

**~Random (:**


End file.
